


Before it's too late

by wrotedownoursong



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Modern AU, THIS IS WHAT HE SHOULDVE HAVE, Taylor Swift - Freeform, because he deserves this, bellarke fan fiction, bellarke fanfiction, bellarke ff - Freeform, bff, everyone is friends here, it's happy ending so yeah, song au, speak now au, the 100 au, wedding au, wedding crashing, wells is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotedownoursong/pseuds/wrotedownoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speak Now song AU. There is no way Raven is letting Clarke and Bellamy ruin their chances with each other, even till the end. Clarke is skeptical about Raven's plan, what if it ends badly?  But she is setting her foot down on it too, this is her last chance, her last and only chance to tell Bellamy how she truly feels. Will Bellamy come back for her? Does Clarke have the courage to stand up when they say 'speak now', and will Bellamy follow her out of the aisle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so it might be complete sht. I am sorry for whatever you will be seeing, but I hope you all enjoy this....or not?

Clarke wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, actually she was pretty sure this could end badly. It was too late, she kept on telling herself, but Raven would just not let it go.

 

“It’s his day today, I can’t ruin it for him.” Clarke tried her best to sound definite, but her voice wavered.

 

Raven just gave her a look, and turned Clarke around toward her closet.

 

“You and I both know, this isn’t right. Clarke, trust me, you will regret it, _he_ will regret it.” Raven told her sternly. “That night when we were at the bar, he was quiet most of the time. I am telling you this, a hundred percent, he was doubting himself.”

 

Clarke shook her head hastily. She wasn’t sure if she was denying Raven’s theory or if she was shaking Bellamy out of her head. Bellamy Blake, her best friend right after Wells. Bellamy Blake who was there to comfort her with his own homemade chicken noodle soup when Clarke was sick for a whole week. Bellamy Blake who wiped away her tears as she clutched onto her father’s watch when she missed her dad too much. Bellamy Blake who stood up in front of her to protect her from Finn whenever he came back around to harass her. Bellamy Blake who had those stupid adorable freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks that were so distracting when he smiled. Bellamy Blake who had the warm chocolate brown eyes that twinkled every time he saw her when she surprised him after his lectures. Bellamy Blake who promised Wells over Skype to protect Clarke at all cost and be there for her whenever she needed him. Bellamy Blake, who was going to get married, today.

 

She only realized she loved him, a bit too much, when he introduced her to his childhood friend, Lily. She was flabbergasted to meeting this girl who was so beautiful and also so in love with him. She didn’t have the heart to tell him how much it hurt when she saw them sharing a smile, tugging onto each other’s hands, and holding each other. Every kiss they had shared together in front of Clarke, was a handful of salt onto the wound on her broken heart. She felt pathetic of course, to fall this hard for her best friend and also for not being able to tell him how she truly felt before it’s too late. But this is life.

 

Of course, it was worse that Lily showed obvious distaste toward Clarke. From Octavia and Miller, they leaked that Lily felt Bellamy had too many “attachments” with her and he spent a little bit too much time more than necessary with her than he needed. Octavia and Miller didn’t like Lily because apparently she was quite full of herself and too condescending for their taste. But Bellamy had his reasons to be with her, Octavia and Miller couldn’t really change his mind.

 

“Clarke get to your closet and get yourself into a nice dress,” a new voice chimed in. She turned around, she couldn’t believe it, it was Wells.

 

Clarke sent Raven an astonished look, “YOU CALLED WELLS?”, then she ran to him and gathered all she could grab of him into her arms, “I haven’t seen you for so long, holy cow, aren’t you supposed to be with your dad for your break?”

 

“Well, a little bird told me we have an emergency,” Raven rolled her eyes at him as he chuckled. “And I got here as soon as I can.”

 

Clarke felt tears in her eyes, she missed her best friend, and she couldn’t believe he was here with her, to help her with a situation with her other best friend…

 

“Ok we’ll keep the nice, teary heart-warming reunion for later, can we focus here?” Raven pitched in quickly. “We are kind of really running out of time here, Octavia just texted me saying wedding is starting in three hours. And it takes forty-five minutes for us to get there, you take twenty to get dressed already an-“

 

“Ok Raven I get it,” Clarke sighed. “This is still a bad idea.”

 

“How is saving your one true love a bad idea?” Raven asked as she ushered Clarke into her closet.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke thought she felt bad enough when she was at home, but this terrible feeling of dread she got when she saw the large chapel was something beyond anything she could think of. Ribbons and decoration in pastel were hanging all over the age-old looking building to give some liveliness that it once had lost centuries ago back to itself, everywhere she looked had traces of happiness that were meant for someone else. She didn’t want to get out of the car at all.

 

“Clarke, don’t back out now we are this far,” Wells pulled onto her. Raven was pacing back and forth outside of her car door, looking impatient.

 

“I mean I wasn’t even invited,” Clarke looked blankly at the ground, she was pretty sure she couldn’t hear her voice because her heart was pounding so loudly.

 

“That’s kinda the point of why we are here,” Raven added angrily. “Clarke we are crashing this wedding, deep down you know Bellamy wasn’t sure about this himself.”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know anymore. What if, what if Bellamy ends up hating me?” she questioned seriously.

 

Wells closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought, then grabbed Clarke’s shoulders.

“If you and I know the same Bellamy Blake we are speaking of, I know for sure he would never hate you.” Wells tells Clarke with a determined tone. “Remember those nights of Skype sessions I had with Bellamy a few times?”

 

Clarke nodded slowly.

 

“Every time he spoke of you, his eyes lit up. He knows every little thing about you inside out, as if he knew you as long as I did with you. Anything that relates to you, he talked with adoration, and so much fondness, Clarke, he deeply cares for you and loves you. I don’t know anything about this Lily girl, but you should at least tell him how you feel about him.” Wells smiled hopefully at her.

 

Clarke sniffed and nodded back at Wells.

 

“Now look at you, looking all pretty in this nice summer dress and your hair done nicely. By the way, your closet is a battle field, remind me to help you clean up when we get back.” Wells chuckled which made Clarke chuckle along. “Now go, go before it’s really too late.”

 

Clarke squeezed his hands that were on her shoulders with gratitude and got out of the car. Raven sighed with relief and pulled her toward the chapel.

 

“The wedding won’t start till twelve actually, so you will have plenty of time to talk.” Raven instructed to Clarke. “The chapel has two stories, so both the bride and groom to-be will be up there in different rooms getting ready. Bellamy is on the left hand side, first door…”

 

Clarke gave Raven a teary smile, “why are you doing this, Raven?”

 

Raven’s facial expression softened. “Because you are my friend too. And I know you will do the same for me. ”

 

Clarke hugged her tightly and muffled a ‘thank you’.

 

“No need to thank me, you idiot, this is what we are supposed to do.” Raven grinned. “Now go go go.”

 

Clarke gave Raven one last grateful look and ran toward the chapel as Raven and Wells stared on.

 

“You think this would really work?” Raven asked with a sad smile.

 

“I know so.” Wells answered without a beat.

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke entered through the back of the chapel where the reception would be held. She made sure to duck her head down when she walked passed Lily’s family. They were dressed in perfection, busily demanding the waitresses and waiters left and right. She walked forward, there was no turning back now, she couldn’t risk herself getting distracted by the soft Baby’s Breathes hanging delicately by each of the benches, reminding her this was another person’s happiest day of their life. She silently gave herself encouraging words and got to the backdoor of the chapel. Not to her surprise, Monty and Octavia were crowding by the stairs at the far entrance on the other end of the building.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Octavia gave her a quick hug.

 

“Oh Clarke, you look amazing,” Monty also giving her a quick hug and smiled gently at her. “We are going to sneak you to his room unnoticed.”

 

Clarke nodded and they all headed upstairs hiding Clarke cautiously with their bodies. She felt her heart beats each beating stronger than their last, getting closer and closer to jumping out of her chest as she made her steps toward to his room. Before she even noticed, she was already at his door. Miller was standing in front of it, and was giving Clarke a reassuring look.

 

“I made sure no one was in the room with him. And no one is going to come around for another half an hour.” Miller whispered. “Clarke, he’s all yours…”

 

Clarke’s breath hitched, both Octavia and Monty slapped him by his shoulders for his poor word choice. Clarke patted him lightly with gratitude, and faced the door, and then they all left to the staircase. This was it. Her time. She felt waves of anticipation clashing down on her to open the door, she felt the weight on the hand that was on the handle, but why was it so hard to open it? She closed her eyes, and pushed the door open slowly.

 

She held her breath. There he was, standing by the church window not completely facing it, he seemed angelic. The warm sunlight splayed onto his whole body, he was glowing. The light hit him at perfect angles, she could count each of his long eyelashes, and make out those sharp edges of his chin and cheekbones. His soft coffee brown eyes were lighter, and his splatters of freckles were almost indistinguishable but Clarke could always see them. His dark curls still wild but more tamed today for the special occasion. He didn’t look like he was done, because his suit jacket and tie weren’t on yet, the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up exposing the tan skin on his arms that reminded Clarke so much of caramel, and a few of the buttons near his neck were still loose showing hints of his collarbones. He never looked more beautiful to her than he was now.

 

“…Clarke?” Bellamy broke the silence and her trance. His voice was shaky, but his intense eyes were unwaveringly fixated onto her.

 

Clarke didn’t know what to say or what to do, but her body acted on their own, she jumped onto Bellamy giving him a large embrace. Bellamy was shocked but returned the hug soon after, encircling her with his strong arms.

 

“…Congratulations.” She managed to muffle out in their hug.

 

He hugged her tighter.

 

“…Thank you.” He spoke in the crook of her neck.

 

They stayed like that for a minute or two, until Clarke pushed him away reluctantly. Their eyes never leaving each other, neither spoke a single word. Bellamy seemed to be searching for something in her eyes, reassurance? Comfort?

 

_The truth._

 

Clarke hastily looked away and stared out the window, the close proximity between them was making her dizzy but neither of them refused to move. Bellamy was still looking at her intensely.

 

“You, uh, you look great,” she said quietly.

 

She could feel his eyes on her,

“You look beautiful too. You really look like a princess when you wear your hair like that in a braid.”

 

She looked up at him sadly then she looked back out to the window, his eyes darker now but he still had that warm smile on him.

 

“Everything…Everything is coming out nicely.” She gave him a light smile, still debating on the inside about the confession.

 

The intensity slowly slipped away from his eyes, and he chuckled.

 

“What can I say,” he looked out the window too. “Lily wants a perfect wedding.”

 

“You too, right?” Clarke cursed herself for asking something so stupid like that.

 

Bellamy looked back at her with a sad smile, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something profound, then he stopped himself and instead replied,

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

Now or never, Clarke thought. She let herself breathe a little, then she looked at Bellamy with determined eyes. Wells was right, he was looking at her fondly.

 

“Bellamy, I have something to say.” She finally said. “This is by no means is here to change your mind, or anything at all but… I just want you to know.”

 

He looked at her confused.

 

“I, I want to tell you that I love you.” She said it quickly, not believing her own mouth. Bellamy look stunned, wide eyed.

 

She continued immediately, afraid of what Bellamy would say or do next.

 

“Don’t say anything, let me finish. I have loved you for so long. Since the time, you carried me home when I broke my ankle. The day you cooked me chicken noodle soup when I got sick. The time you were helping me with my art history essay till 4 in the morning even though you have a class two hours later. The time you held me when I missed my father. Gosh, I was so blind, I didn’t know I was in love with you until Lily came back to your life… And I know it’s unfair for me to budge in your life, and I couldn’t have worse timing than now to tell you, but you deserve to know everything. I just want you to know that, I love you. And I will leave you alone, I know well enough not to be a homewrecker for the second time,” she chuckled nervously at her attempt to joke but Bellamy still had a serious look on his face. “Anyway, I hope you and Lily well. Congratulations again.”

 

She felt her voice crack in the end, so she turned around immediately and rushed out the door. Octavia and Miller looked confused as she ran passed them, and Monty was calling out after her, but her head was too hazy, she didn’t want to turn around.

 

Bellamy didn’t chase after her. Maybe it’s better that way.

 

* * *

 

 

She was out by the entrance of the chapel, she wanted some air. Everything happened so soon, she needed some time to think. It hurt, of course it hurt. But in all honesty, she felt free. She was glad that she finally got to tell him the truth, and she wasn’t expecting anything back anyway. She shook her head and laughed bitterly under her breath, of course she didn’t hope for any other outcome.

 

Her group of friends approached her, Wells gave her a hug immediately, and rubbed her back comfortingly.

 

“Octavia is talking to Bellamy right now,” Monty told Clarke.

 

“She really doesn’t have to. It’s okay guys,” she reassured them. “I’m fine.”

 

They all looked at each other unsure. Raven furrowed her brows at her.

 

“I mean I know I am uninvited…but I wouldn’t miss my best friend’s wedding for the world.” She smiled bravely. “No point of sulking, it’s his happiest day. I should be happy for him.”

 

Clarke Griffin was ready to forget all these feelings and let them go. She had to, and she will, she was determined to do it, it was for the best.

 

“I will even stay to watch the ceremony,” she chuckled. “I’ll sit in the back, I’ll try not to get caught.”

 

Everyone’s mouth collectively dropped at the same time.

 

“Are you sure?” Monty asked quickly.

 

“Sure,” she shrugged, then she walked inside to the chapel. Everyone’s eyes followed her until they couldn’t see her anymore. Then they turned back to stare at one another.

 

Octavia immediately came out soon afterward, breathless,

 

“What are you all doing standing around here for?”

 

They all stared at her

 

“My brother is an idiot.” Octavia said suddenly.

 

Raven gave her a blank look,

 

“Tell us something we don’t know for once.”

 

* * *

 

Like Clarke had promised, she sat in the back. Wells and Raven were back in the car because they stood out too much. Monty and Miller were in the front, they insisted on sitting with her, but Clarke didn’t want to raise any suspicion. She sat there in the back, surrounded by strangers she didn’t know, she didn’t care. She looked up, there was Bellamy, looking absolutely perfect now, standing at the end of the altar. He looked dazed, when his eyes locked to hers, the atmosphere felt heavier. She quickly looked away, there was no way she was going to ruin this day for him or for Lily. She thought maybe it _was_ a bad idea to stay and decided to leave but the organ began to sound. Lily was making her way toward the entrance of the chapel, she looked amazing, but something just didn’t feel right about it for Clarke. She walked down the aisle, treading down like a pageant queen on a runway. Clarke turned and looked at Bellamy, his eyes were on Lily now, but they were missing something, missing his usual glow.

 

The organ dragged on longer, and Gosh, did Clarke hate organs. She always found the sound it created creepy and disquieting. Lily finally made it to Bellamy, her smile wide from ear to ear. Bellamy returned it with a small grin of his own…then he glanced at Clarke.

 

Clarke had to look away. She felt stupid because feelings were beginning to overwhelm her again. Everything she thought about was of Bellamy, every memory she had with him were reeling in on repeat in her mind; she felt her breath catching up. She was wrong about staying, she couldn’t stay here any longer.

 

Their hands intertwined, they looked so perfect, but Bellamy turned and looked at her again, hands slowly slipping out of Lily’s grasp. Clarke didn’t know if she was imagining it all or not, but she just couldn’t help the regret she was feeling in her heart. If she told him earlier, would she be up there with him instead? She quickly stood up, and she didn’t realize how big of a movement she made. Everyone in the room had their eyes all on Clarke now, if she wasn’t so focused on Bellamy right now she would have felt a tinge of embarrassment. She couldn’t read him at all, but she was done lying to herself. His eyes trained on her, unblinking, seemingly to hold onto the last little bit of whatever that was in between them. She frowned slightly, sadly smiled as she shook her head at him, then turned around and ran out.

 

She was sure the wedding would be memorable since she made such a big scene. But right now she just wanted to get out of there. Far far away from the reality.

 

* * *

 

“Drive”

 

Both Wells and Raven were scrambling left and right in their car, both surprised by Clarke’s sudden appearance.

 

“Whoa whoa girl, calm down, what happened?” Raven was trying to search for her frantic eyes.

 

“Can we talk about this later?” Clarke said with a panic tone.

 

Raven gave Wells a silent instruction to drive, he sighed and started the car. Just when the engine roared, Raven’s phone rang.

 

Clarke of course, was still sulking in the backseat, and didn’t notice anything.

 

“Go around to the front,” Raven whispered to Wells.

 

He gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Just do it,” Raven gestured to her phone.

 

Hesitantly, he drove around to the front and as Raven instructed again, he stopped the car.

 

“Why did we stop?” Clarke asked.

 

“Uh…Because, I need to pee.” Raven said quickly. Wells gave her another look.

 

“Are you sure they would let you in to the washroom? There’s a-“ Clarke reasoned slowly.

 

“I’m pretty sure they will let me, bladder issues, they will be sympathetic about it,” Raven cut her off. “Besides, Wells needs to go too. We drank too much water while we were waiting for you.”

 

Just like that Raven pulled Wells out of the cars with her, while Wells hesitantly looked back and forth.

 

“Just wait a bit, we’ll be back.” She gave her a thumb up and left.

 

She watched as both of her friends disappeared into the chapel. She sighed. At least now she was alone. She needed some time to think on her own. She let herself drift into her own little world, maybe she’ll rewatch F.R.I.E.N.D.S. again when she get back home to Netflix.

 

Suddenly the chapel door slammed open, she couldn’t make out the figure, but whoever just opened it was coming her way. As the figure ran closer, her heart stopped. It was Bellamy. He ran as he pulled the tie loose swiftly from his neck, and slowed down as he got to the outside of her window. He gestured her to pull the window down, but she was too stunned to move. Slowly she registered what just happened, and got the window down immediately. What was he doing there? Why wasn’t he at the wedding? There was so much to ask.

 

“What the he-“ Before she could even finish what she was about to say, Bellamy grabbed the back of her head with one hand, and pulled her into a kiss. Clarke’s eyes were wide, everything seemed to happen all at once. His hand slowly slid down to her cheek, cupping it gently as he pulled her closer. But it felt like instinct, immediately, she held on to the collars of his shirt, and kissed him back. It was messy at first, their teeth clashed onto one another, noses bumped, but soon, they slowed down and the kiss was deepened. They were hungry for one another, all of their emotions were spilling out into each other. Bellamy bit her bottom lip tugging it lightly making Clarke purr a little. Gently he slid his lips to her cheek then to her forehead, then he rested his own forehead to hers. Both of their faces were red now, Clarke just looked at him incredulously. He smiled at her affectionately, as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

“Did…did you drink champagne before the ceremony?” Clarke asked stupidly.

 

Bellamy just looked at her disbelievingly,

“I just ditched my own wedding to kiss the love of my life, which is you, and this is all you have to say after we kissed?”

 

“Wait,” Clarke pulled him closer. “You ditched your own wedding?!”

 

He smirked,

“Yeah, it was very last second, but I did it. Anyway, I know it’s not a good time, but we really need to hijack Wells’ car and get out of here.”

 

Clarke was about to climb into the driver’s seat but Bellamy already took it. She stood outside of the car, not sure if she should get in.

 

“For your information, I only had one glass of champagne, and it tasted disgusting so I only drank half.” He reassured her. “Now get in the car before anyone from the chapel are going after me.”

 

“…Are you sure you made the right choice?”

 

Bellamy laughed. “Clarke, if I am with you, I know I am.”

 

She smiled in relief, and quickly got in, then she remembered,

 

“What about Wells and Raven?”

 

“They are getting a ride with O. O is getting everyone back including Monty and Miller.” He chuckled as he started the car. “Don’t worry, they figured it out before I did.”

 

Then he stepped on the gas pedal, they both dashed off.

The drive was quiet, neither of them spoke, but their hands were interlocked and laced together the entire time.

 

Clarke cleared her throat.

 

“So I uh…am assuming I ruined the wedding, huh?” she looked forward.

 

She wasn’t looking at him but she could feel that he was smiling.

 

“You assumed right, complete utter disaster.” He responded. “But it wasn’t you who ruined it. It was me.”

 

“You don’t sound too sad about it.” She looked at him amusingly.

 

He didn’t say anything right away.

 

“You know why,” he replied in a deep and husky tone.

 

Clarke blushed and slipped her hand out of his grasp.

 

“I’m sorry,” she looked down and said weakly.

 

Bellamy frowned at her, and pulled the car over.

 

“Clarke, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong,” Bellamy grabbed her hand again and held it to his lips. “If anything, you saved me from making the wrong choice.”

 

Clarke stared at him.

 

“When…when you confessed to me in the chapel, I didn’t know what to think. I felt like an idiot for not running after you at that time, which would’ve saved us both a lot more trouble than it is now.” He looked down at their hands. “The truth is, I didn’t believe that that the girl I was in love with for God knows how long loved me back too. I mean the girl who was pretty much one of my biggest reason to go to the gym for. The girl who is the only person knows how to brew my coffee right. The girl who massages my shoulders whenever they are sore. The girl who forced me to watch Hetalia, and to be honest wasn’t really as bad as I thought it was.”

 

“HA, I knew you loved it.” Clarke poked his side.

 

“Alright, it was not bad, ok? And the girl who makes me head over heels like crazy just by looking at my way, that same girl telling me that she loves me? I was processing everything that was happening. Then there are Lily’s parents, who I am so grateful for how much they cared for O and I before, they wanted this wedding more than Lily and I. I didn’t know what to think. Before I could react, you were already gone.

 

“And God, the moment I realized you were gone, there was that sickening dreadful feeling in my stomach, and for once I realized I truly screwed up. Octavia came and yelled at me of course, then everything got caught up, everyone was ushering me to the front, I guess was in shock too. Then I saw you again in the ceremony. I was thinking about Lily’s parents, then I thought about you again. I realized no one other than O matter as much to me than you did. I wanted to stop right then, but when you stood up all of the sudden, I didn’t know what to do. When you left, I knew I had to catch up to you, no time to think anymore. I almost let you slip out of my life once, I am not going to stand there and let it happen again… So uhm, I called the wedding off right then.”

 

Clarke shook her head with disbelief and cupped her hands to the nape of his neck pulling him closer. She rested her forehead onto his, and stared at him through her lashes.

 

“So is that why you wanted to marry Lily? Her parents?”

 

“To be honest, that was most of the reason. The other part was, I thought you would never love me back anyway so there is nothing else there to stop me.” He chuckled slightly. “I guess I was an idiot for never asking.”

 

“Octavia told me she talked to you.”

 

“Yeah she did, about you, and you liking me.” He grinned sadly. “I was skeptical about it since you never had much of a negative reaction to Lily and I. we acted all the same around each other like before. I thought O was just being her usual Cupid self.”

 

“You really are an idiot.” Clarke punched him angrily as he let out a loud ‘ow’.

 

She softened and added warmly. “I guess we are both idiots then.”

 

“We’ll see.” He stroked her cheeks gently. “But I guess I am more.”

 

“So the wedding…? What happened other than it was a wreck?”

 

“Lily was not impressed, neither are her parents. But I’m dealing with that, don’t worry.” Bellamy grinned. “It’s not much to say anyways, because I am not in love with her, it wouldn’t do any good for our marriage.”

 

“Guess we have to thank Raven and them for getting us together like this.” Clarke sighed happily.

 

“I have to admit, it’s impressive,” Bellamy laughed softly. “But yes, we do owe them a thank you.”

 

“Then I guess you are stuck with me.” She kissed him gently.

 

“Or you are stuck with me,” he teased her as he kissed back. “Oh and Clarke, I am so glad you were around when they said ‘speak now’.”

 

* * *

 

 

“They never even said ‘speak now’.”

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment behind or kudos :)


End file.
